1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an improved electric battery cell, acid and alkaline, which will increase electric battery cell utility everywhere an electric battery cell is used.
An object of the invention is to provide improved charging ability of the electric battery cell utilizing hydrated amorphous silica as an anode, electrode or plate.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight electric battery cell.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electric battery cell that can take large changes in, demand or charging.
A further object of the invention is to provide a versatile material for an electric battery cell.
A further object of the invention is to provide an increase in utility of an electric battery cell.
2. Summary of the Invention
Other objects will appear as the description proceeds.
Our improved battery material, hydrated amorphous silica, is primarily intended to be employed in situations where an electric battery cell's environment is demanding: vehicles of every size, shape and useful on earth or in space. Other materials are used to explain the invention, this does not imply the use of hydrated amorphous silica is limited to only those materials mentioned. All acid and alkaline material will work.
Hydrated amorphous silica in the form of black opal ore (rock form) is reduced to a powder, of any particle size, including, fine, course or rough. We do not limit our invention to hydrated amorphous silica in the black opal form. This hydrated amorphous silica is attached to a conductive grid or weaving; as a conductive paste; stamped; pressed; glued; sandwiched under large amounts of pressure; rolled on; squirted on; attached with, filaments or thread-like fibers; applied as an invert, bivert or foam; the conductive grid can be dipped. This finished Hydrated amorphous silica anode, electrode or plate, is then set, with or in a potassium sulfate anode, electrode or plate; potassium carbonate would work also. The combination forms a cell. A membrane can be used to separate the two, depending on the material used for the hydrated amorphous silica's, grid or weaving, and the other, active material's grid, weaving, plate or container.
These examples are cited to further explain the unique nature of hydrated amorphous silica used in electric battery cells. These examples are not intended to, limit use or material combinations in any way.